


!@#$%^&*

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, F/M, POV BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: "Sir? I'd like you to take the helm, please. I need this man to tear all my clothes off." / "Work, work, work!"They really can't take their eyes off BB-8 for a minute.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	!@#$%^&*

Piloting the Falcon is a badge of honor.

When Chewie is the one at the captain's seat, it only means one thing: both Poe and Rey are… preoccupied.

There are other little signs around the ship that the rest of the ship-bound Resistance learn to recognize, too. 

Small objects, including porgs, tend to float.

Pipes clang in a rhythmic beat.

BB-8 rolls from being to being, beeping inquiries into the whereabouts of _Friend-Poe_ and _Hero-Rey_ , and it can only be distracted by R2-D2 teaching it new cursewords.

When Poe emerges, BB-8 rushes over to show off.

Poe's glow blanches fast.


End file.
